To make you feel my love
by GirlNextDoorXXlolz
Summary: The song that brought them together the dance that change them for the better and heal broken hearts. Fall in love but will it the honeymoon phase last.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Thank you for some of you putting me as author alerts and favorite authors. Okay so really like 2 pairs right now It is Finchel and Samchel. The last one was Finchel so I am doing Samchel.**

Rachel was sitting alone she really felt bad about the fight. It was the last dance and it was a slow dance. Sam walked up to her.

"Hey, has anyone told you you look beautiful tonight," he asked.

"Yeah but I wouldn't mind hearing it again,"she replied.

"Well, You look stunning, may I have the honor of the last dance." He put out a hand and she took it saying, "I would love to dance."

Their moved toward the dance floor.

_When the rain  
>Is blowing in your face<br>And the whole world  
>Is on your case<br>I could offer you  
>A warm embrace<br>To make you feel my love  
><em>She leaned on his chest and he leaned his head down._  
>When the evening shadows<br>And the stars appear  
>And there is no one there<br>To dry your tears  
>I could hold you<br>For a million years  
>To make you feel my love<br>"_Rachel I wanted to say thank you for everything you did for me after you found out about what happened." She looked up and leaned and their lips brushed. He pulled away. Then she kissed him back. "Rachel would you like to go out with me sometime. We'll have to somewhere cheep." _  
>I know you<br>Haven't made  
>Your mind up yet<br>But I would never  
>Do you wrong<br>I've known it  
>From the moment<br>That we met  
>No doubt in my mind<br>Where you belong  
><em>She was silent for a little awhile and then replied "I would love to Sam."

they both started to sing._  
>I'd go hungry<br>I'd go black and blue  
>I'd go crawling<br>Down the avenue  
>No, there's nothing<br>That I wouldn't do  
>To make you feel my love<em>

_The storms are raging  
>On the rolling sea<br>And on the highway of regret  
>Though winds of change<br>Are throwing wild and free  
>You ain't seen nothing<br>Like me yet_

_I could make you happy  
>Make your dreams come true<br>Nothing that I wouldn't do  
>Go to the ends<br>Of the Earth for you  
>To make you feel my love<em>

**Hope you like it should I continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the Monday morning and Rachel just couldn't get prom night out of her head. She was getting ready for school when there was a knock on the door. She went down stairs and opened the door. Sam was standing there.

"Hey, you look beautiful, I was wonder would you like to walk to school with me?"

"I would love to. Just let me go get my bag." She went into her living room and throw the bag over her shoulder. She took his hand and they started to walk to school.

When they walked throw the doors everyone stared. First thing Rachel wasn't wearing her usual school girl outfit she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans and holding hands with the second Quarterback. He grabbed her waist and walked her to her locker.

"I guess I will see you in glee," Sam said.

"I guess you will," she said with a smile on her face.

The met at the door to the choir room and took each others hands and walked into the room.

"What the Heck,"Finn yelled "You can't have us so you have our left overs."

"Wow how did I go out with you, You are a jerk, Quinn have a nice life with him." Rachel took a set next to Kurt and Sam. "Sorry Kurt I know that you are Finns step brother," Rachel apologized to Kurt.

"Its cool Finn had no right to do that to you." Kurt replied.

Mr. Shue walked in and Rachel raised her hand. "Yes, Rachel" called on her.

"Well you were going to give Kurt the solo before he transferred so I think he should get the solo for Nationals."

"Really!" Kurt said.

"Yes Silly really," Rachel said.

"I think that is a great idea Rachel," Mr. Shue said.

"The only problem is the to leads are in to completely different relationships and I don't want to mess up anything. Rachel do you have any ideas,"

"I might have one have one of us do the duet and have the other when the group she give those two the lead."

" I think that is a great idea both couples come up with a duet and The rest will vote and the one with the most votes gets the duet,do you all agree." all of them nodded.

"This weeks assignment is find some good songs for us to sing as a group."

They all walked out. Sam grabbed Rachel's hand "So do you want to go out with me tonight?" Sam asked Rachel.

"Yeah I would loved to if you wanted to get hangout somewhere," she said.

"Okay pick you up at 6" He said and he started to walk away.

Rachel was doing her make up. She put on a orange tank top with a fake leather jacket and some shorts that reached her finger tips.

The door bell rang. Rachel ran to open the door. "Hey," she sighed as she look into those blue eye.

"Ready to go?"he asked. He took her hand.

They arrived at somewhere in the middle of the woods. "Okay close your beautiful brown eyes," he told her. He lead her a little farther. "Okay, open."

She opened her eyes the first thing she saw was a swing it was the kind of swing that was tied to the tree and at the bottom was a peace of wood. The forest surounding them was amazing.

"I was think that this could be our spot the place we go when we are feeling alone and we feel there is no where left to go. We come here alone or together."

" How do I get so lucky as to have a boyfriend like you, You make me feel so special like never before," She told him.

He took her hand and led her to the swing he pushed her for along time. Then he stopped the swing she turned around and looked at him. He gentle pressed his lips to her. She kissed him back. She truly realized she had never really been in love like she thought with Sam everything was so perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thank you so much for putting on you favorites and stuff but I want more reviews so please review and tell all your EvanBerry fan friends about this story.**

Rachel was already wearing jeans and flowery t-shirt. She was going to wait for Sam to walk her to school on the porch. When he was at the end of her drive way she ran to met him.

"Hey Beautiful," Hey said.

"Hey Handsome,"She said, "So any ideas for our duet we will be in glee club."

"No, do you?"

"Nope,"

They walked into school and people stared again it was annoying. Sam walked her to their first class and then sat next to her. He kept brushing his hand with hers and then finally just took her hand and held it under the table. She gave him a half smile. She wouldn't say it yet but see was totally falling for him.

"So are we going to hangout tonight?" He asked walking her through the hall.

"I wish we could but I have plans with Mercedes and Kurt, but if you want to watch a movie at my house tomorrow or something like that you can bring you brother and sister."

"Sounds cool,"he kissed her softly and they went their own ways.

When Rachel got Kurt's house she knocked Carole opened it. "Oh hey Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes are in Kurt's room," she told Rachel.

"Oh thank you," she went upstairs to Kurt's room.

"Hey, Kurt, M," Rachel said. "How's Klaine,"

"We are going strong, What about EvanBerry?"

"They way I see it, it could not get any better," she replied.

"Okay so what are we doing today?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know," they spent the rest of the day watch movies and chatting.

**Okay sorry it was short any ideas for the duets I need idea or I cannot keep going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't update but nobody is updating and review so if I don't get any idea I will have to stop writing. So please review and get more friends to read the story.**

Rachel did her usual when she woke up and now she was standing there waiting for Sam. When she saw him they walked to met each other.

"My dad got a new job!" he yelled. They hugged each other and he lift her up and spun her around. The started to walk to school.

"So any ideas on the duet,"

"I was thinking either Only hope by Mandy Moore or Two is Better then one."

" I like both I guys we are going to have to see what we connect more to,"he told her.

They walked through the school doors and gave each other a short kiss and split up and went to their locker.

They met at the Glee door. They went in and then Sam told everyone about his dad getting a job they all hugged him.

They were walking home. "Would you like to bring your family over for dinner tonight?" Rachel asked.

"I ask them and call you later."he kissed her goodbye and left. Sam call Rachel at about 4:00.

"Hey so sit up for my family coming to dinner?"he asked.

"Oh course, I'll see you at 6:00," she replied and hung up.

Six o'clock rolled around. The door bell rang. She opened it and let everyone in. She showed them into the dinnering room. The door bell rang again. Rachel went to open the door. There stood a sad looking girl about Rachel's age.

"Is this where the Berry Home?" the girl asked.

"Yes," Rachel replied.

"You most be Rachel my half sister."

Rachel stood there dumbfounded. "Dad Daddy is there something you want to tell me?" she yelled.

Everyone came out of the dinning room.

"Oh you most be Emily," Hiram said. The girl nodded.

"Rachel this is your half sister Emily, before we had you we had someone else but they ended up keeping the baby, the Police informed us this morning that Emily's mom died so she will be staying with us,"he told Rachel.

She stared for a moment and then said "Welcome Emily this is Boyfriend,Sam and his family, if you want I can help you put your bags in the spare room and in a couple days you can have my friend Kurt come over and help you make the room yours."

"Thank you, Rachel."

They went up stair rachel had always wanted to have a sibling now she had one.

Sam and Rachel were saying their goodbyes. "So you can't say tonight wasn't intresting,"he said she laughed and kissed him good night.

**Okay Only hope or Two is better then one I need a duet for Finn and Quinn and I need a song for Kurt and the glee Club should Emily join Glee? Idea or this is the last chapter. I really like this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so here is the next chapter.**

The next morning Rachel was about to wake out the door to meet Sam outside when Emily stopped her. "Hey can I walked to school with you?"

"Um, It is usaul me and Sam's time together, but if you wanted to join us just for today you can."

Emily grabbed her bag and they both waked to met Sam.

"So today we have glee first period are you ready for our duet?" Rachel asked Sam.

"Of course" he said.

"What is Glee?"

"It is show choir club basically,"answered Rachel.

"Cool sounds fun maybe I should try out."

"Yeah come with us I will interduce you to every one,"Rachel said and they all head to Glee Club. They walked in and Rachel went to in front of the room. "Hey everyone, this is my half sister, Emily and she wants to join glee club.

"Cool," said "Show us what you got ."

I wouldn't want to be anybody else

( Hey! )

You made me insecure  
>Told me I wasn't good enough<br>But who are you to judge  
>When you're a diamond in the rough<br>I'm sure you got some things  
>You'd like to change about yourself<br>But when it comes to me 

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else  
>Na na na na na<br>Na na na na na na  
>I'm no beauty queen<br>I'm just beautiful me  
>La na na na na na na na na!<br>La na na na na na na na na!  
>You've got every right<br>To a beautiful life  
>Who says<br>Who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me<br>That's the price of beauty  
>Who says you're not pretty<br>Who says you're not beautiful  
>Who says<br>It's such a funny thing  
>How nothing's funny when it's you<br>You tell 'em what you mean  
>But they keep whiting out the truth<br>It's like a work of art  
>That never gets to see the light<br>Keep you beneath the stars  
>Won't let you touch the sky.<em>

Everyone clapped and welcomed to glee club she was not has good at Rachel but she was pretty good.

"Okay Sam and Rachel show us your duet," said.

Sam picked up his guiter and started to play.

I_ remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought<br>"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
>'Cause everything you do and words you say<br>You know that it all takes my breath away  
>And now I'm left with nothing<br>So maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one  
>But there's so much time<br>To figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one  
>I remember every look upon your face<br>The way you roll your eyes  
>The way you taste<br>You make it hard for breathing  
>'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away<br>I think of you and everything's okay  
>I'm finally now believing<br>That maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one  
>But there's so much time<br>To figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one  
>I remember what you wore on the first day<br>You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"  
>Maybe it's true<br>That I can't live without you  
>Maybe two is better than one<br>But there's so much time  
>To figure out the rest of my life<br>And you've already got me coming undone  
>And I'm thinking<br>I can't live without you  
>'Cause, baby, two is better than one<br>But there's so much time  
>To figure out the rest of my life<br>But I'll figure it out  
>When all is said and done<br>Two is better than one  
>Two is better than one. <em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys probably my last chapter before summer. I hope you guys enjoy so.**

It was Friday, Emily had gotten her car so she drove to school and Sam and Rachel were walking again.

"So I can't believe we the duet finn and Quinn are just featured where they should be," Sam said.

"Sam you are being mean but I'm glad we got it too I think it was because we are the nicer couple but with Kurt doing the solo we are going to kill at nationals," Rachel said.

Sam smiled at her. "_She is so beautiful,"_he thought. He hadn't said it yet but her was in love with her and that scared him the last time he thought he was in love it didn't work so well.

The walked into the door. "I'll see you later," Sam said and kissed her because he saw Finn staring. He know what was going on in Finn's head he thought her loved Quinn but the can't really let go of Rachel.

Sam walked to his locker which was next to Finn's.

"Hey, dude so congrats on the duet with Rachel you two earned it, I'm glad me and Quinn didn't get it since we broke up,"Finn said.

"Oh sorry dude, what are we doing for the group number then?"Sam asked hoping the didn't brake up because oh Rachel because he thought Rachel just might take Finn back. He shook that thought out of his head. He was just being insecure.

"Well Quinn says, she quit Glee club, maybe Emily could take her place," he said looking hopeful.

"Dude don't tell me you like Rachel's sister that just weriod," Sam said. Well if her did go after Emily it meant he wasn't going after Rachel.

"Look man I know it might be weird for you and Rachel but I think I need to start over not get back with a girl that will mess with my head like Quinn, Rachel, I realize her cheating wasn't all her fault I mean I could be a really be boyfriend, She does deserve to be treated like you treat her, she if you could get info on what Emily's like that would be great," Finn said.

"Okay man I see what I can do,"Sam replied. Sam started to walk away.

"Sam look I'm sorry for everything."

"It is cool man I mean if you hadn't shown me what she was really like, I would have ended up marrying her and have a really bad marriage."

At glee they just sang different songs.

All the girls had I song the had worked on together.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've<br>Never known the loin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a<br>Boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<br>The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had, just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listening'<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls _

Everyone clapped. All the girls hugged each other. Santana even hugged Rachel


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay sorry it took so long but my computer was acting funky. So this is the rewrite hope you enjoy.**

They were just a little disappointed they did not win nationals but they did win 5th place in all. Sam and Rachel were so strong. They still hadn't said those three words. Sam had gotten a new house and Rachel loved going there and hanging out with his little sister. Rachel was giving her singing lessons.

It was the last day of school. Even though Sam had a car Rachel saw him walking up the drive way towards her and gave her a small kiss.

"I was thinking we could walk to school for old time sack," he said "Shall We," and he stuck out his hand and she took it as they started to walk to school.

When they worked through the doors Sue met them and asked to see Rachel in her office. As Rachel entered Sue closed the door and Rachel sat across from Sue's desk.

"Rachel I asked you here because I want you to join my cheerios I mean you take dance and gymnastics and you can sing so what do you say?" she asked.

"Sure I think that would be cool."

Sue told her to wear the uniform to get used to it so she waked up to Sam. "Hey how do I look boyfriend?"

"So that is what coach wanted, Weill I think you look great but you don't have to if you don't want to," he said.

"I want to," she said plainly, "I think it is going to be fun and you're a football player and it is only right that I am a cheerleader."

They both went off to Glee Club hand in hand with him in his Football jacket and her in her cheerios outfit. The scene was perfect. They walked through the choir room door and walked towards Finn and Emily who were dating non exclusive. Rachel didn't care about the sister code because her sister is happy so she did not mind, and plus it made Sam more comfortable that Finn was dating someone. Rachel and Sam sat next to Emily and Finn. They were friends again, thanks to fins apology, and knowing Finn wasn't after Rachel.

That night Sam brought Rachel to the place where they had their first date. He had set up a blanket and candles. Sam's guitar was leaned up against a tree. He pushed her on the swing for a while, then when he stopped she said, "I love being here with you. Being here is like it's only us and time has stopped." She gently kissed him.

"I have a song for you, would you like to hear it?" he asked

"Yes" she whispered.

_Every time our eyes meet  
>This feeling inside me<br>Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby, when you touch me  
>I can feel how much you love me<br>And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
>I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams<em>

_I don't know how you do what you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
>With you by my side<br>Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do  
>Baby, I'm amazed by you<em>

_The smell of your skin  
>The taste of your kiss<br>The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me  
>Baby, you surround me<br>You touch every place in my heart  
>[From: .]<em>

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
>I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes<em>

_I don't know how you do what you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
>With you by my side<br>Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do  
>Baby, I'm amazed by you<em>

_Every little thing that you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
>With you by my side<br>Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do  
>Oh, every little thing that you do<br>Baby, I'm amazed by you._

"Rachel I am amazed by you, and it scares me how much I love you but I do love you Rachel." He said

"I love you too." She replied in tears.

And then they kissed each other passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hey guys I know I haven't written in awhile because of different reason but here it is.**

Rachel was in her bathroom putting on make up she had on this light purple dress that just hit her the mirror she saw Emily coming into the bathroom. By the look on Emily's face she need to talk. Rachel had 5 minutes before she had to meet Sam at the park.

"Hey Rachel can I talk to you," she asked.

"Sure but make it fast Sam is going to be here soon,"Rachel said.

"Its about Finn. I was wondering if there was any chance of him going back to Quinn if he had the chance they have been hanging out a lot he says they are trying to be friends but I'm not sure we are not really dating and he is free to date other girls its just I don't know I really like him but I don't want to be hurt."Rachel paused for a minute later.

"Well all I can tell you is it is a possibilty. Quinn is Finn first love and she can screw with her head if she wants to but I don't think she will because she hurt to Finn and Puck both remind her of Beth they are both a little damaged and I bet Finn feels they same way you do he doesn't want to be hurt by Quinn again but he wants to be a part of Quinn's life because he will always care about her,"Rachel said.

Rachel got up and started to walk out the door and then turned around and asked, "Does that help at all?"

Emily nodded and Rachel said, "Just tell him how you feel and it will be okay call him go out for coffee and just talk."

"Thanks." With that Rachel walked out and down the stairs to met Sam who had just hunked. Rachel got in the car and gave him a quick kiss.

" Hey so where are we going?" asked Rachel.

"We are going to the Park for a picnic and I hope you don't mind but my mom is already there with my brother and sister but she has to leave when we get there,"Sam said hoping she wouldn't mind.

" I love Steve and Stacy almost as much as I love you." They held hands when the got out of the car and stacy and Stevie ran up and hugged them.

"Okay I am going to go okay I will see you guys at home," Sam's mom said, She kissed her kids on the check and gave a quick hug to Rachel and was off.

"Hey guys so what do you want to do?" rachel asked with a smile.

"Rachel come push me on the swing!" Stacy yelled and pulled her the swing. They had so much fun and stop for a picnic lunch. It was so good sam had made really good Itailians. Sam got some mayo on his face. Rachel got it off with her fingers. They spent the rest of the day just running around Sam played a little football with Stevie.

When They were done Sam brought Rachel home and walked her to the door. He gave her a kiss. "I love you," Sam said

"I love you too,"Rachel said. She gave him a kiss on the check and then walked into the house and when she shut it she slide down the door. Kissing Sam was the best feeling in the world.

**I****Know****it****was****short****but****hey****I****got****a****chapter****up.****Will****try****to****post****later.**


	9. Authors note

**Sorry if you thought this was a update but its not. I've been busy and I just got my laptop back and I have writers block for almost all my stories. I know what I want to acomplish with them. I just don't know how to get there. So if you want me to continue this story. Review to tell which stories you want me to focus I want to finish all of them eventaully but who knows. **

**Lots of love.**


	10. Last Day of Summer

**Hey peeps its been awhile but i got a review saying continue and I'm in study hall sorry if there I mess up because its been a long time and I don't remember the whole story and I will work on making it so not as much time goes by hope you like it. If there is a snow day tomorrow I'll write a chapter for each story. **

It was the last day of summer and Rachel didn't want it to end. She loved hanging out with Sam and his siblings. She know when school started the drama and rumors would begin again. There was one reason she wanted to go back to school but she was also dreading it, and that one thing was glee club. She loved singing and getting to sing with Sam but there was also Finn and Quinn they hated her because she was dating Sam. But over all the glee club was starting to like her and she was a cheerleader and she was dating a football player so maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

She took a shower and blow dried her hair and put on black eye liner and mascera and then a light pink lip stick. Then she want into her room and over to her closet and pulled out a aqua pair of jeans and a aqua shirt with pink and green flowers on it. She slipped a cut pair of flats on hoping Sam would be there soon so they could go the beach with Stacy. She was quiet content with her plans for the last day of summer.

Sam and Stacy met Rachel at the sidewalk and continued to walk towards the beach they both took one of Stacy's hands. They had some much fun playing in the water and swinging. Rachel had a idea Stacy loved to sing and what a great way to end the day. Rachel would have to come up with a good song though they continued to splash around,play tag and they even had a water gun fight and when Rachel skwirted water and got him in the face Rachel and and Stacy started to laugh. Sam got Rachel back by tackling her to the ground and giving her a kiss.

"Gross," said Stacy and they all laughed.

" Stacy,what would you say if we end this great summer day with a song?"asked Rachel.

Stacy smiled, "That would be amazing!What song?"

"You'll see." She whispered to Sam and Sam picked up his guiter and they both started to sing.

I'm better, so much better now  
>I see the lights touch the light?<br>We're together now  
>I'm better, so much better now<br>Look to the skies  
>Give me life<br>We're together now  
>[all] We've only just begun<br>Hypnotized by drums  
>Until forever comes<br>You'll find us chasing the sun  
>(Rachel) They said this day wouldn't come<br>We refused to run  
>We've only just begun<br>[Stacy] You'll find us chasing the sun  
>[All] Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>[Sam and Stacey] You'll find us chasing the sun  
>[All] Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>[Rachel] You'll find us chasing the sun  
>[All] When the daylight's fading<br>We're gonna play in the dark  
>Till it's golden again<br>And now it feels so amazing  
>Can see you coming<br>And we'll never grow old again  
>[Stacy] You'll find us chasing the sun<br>[Rachel] I'm never, I'm never down  
>Lying here staring up<br>And you're looking down  
>[Sam] I'm never, I'm never down<br>Live forever, forever  
>With you around<br>[Stacy] We've only just begun  
>Hypnotized by drums<br>Until forever comes  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<br>[Rachel and Sam] They said this day wouldn't come  
>We refused to run<br>We've only just begun  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<br>[Stacy] The sun, The sun, The sun, The sun, The sun, The sun, The sun,  
>You'll find us chasing the sun<br>[All] Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>[Stacy] You'll find us chasing the sun<br>[All] Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>[Stacy] You'll find us chasing the sun<br>[All] When the daylight's fading  
>We're gonna play in the dark<br>Till it's golden again  
>And now it feels so amazing<br>Can see you coming  
>And we'll never grow old again<br>[Stacy] You'll find us chasing the sun  
>[All] Ohhh ohhh ohhh ([Stacy] Chasing the sun)<p>

Ohhh ohhhohhhohhh ([Rach] Chasing the sun)  
>Ohhh ohhh ohhh ([Sam] You'll find us Chasing the sun)<br>Ohhh ohhhohhhohhh  
>[stacy] You'll find us chasing the sun<br>[All] When the daylight's fading (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
>We're gonna play in the dark (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)<br>Till it's golden again (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
>And now it feels so amazing (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)<br>Can see you coming (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
>And we'll never grow old again (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)<br>[Stacy] You'll find us chasing the sun 


End file.
